Adore YOU
by xoslzyxhh
Summary: Sebuah kisah yang membuat hidup Luhan beubah drastis. Ia pun terpaksa harus kehilangan hidupnya. Yang tersisa hanyalah nyawa terhebatnya, parahnya ia adalah orang yang ia sakiti, entah untuk sekarang atau seumur hidup.


TITLE : Adore YOU

Author : xoslzyxhh

Cast : Oh Sehun Luhan

Support Cast : BaekYeol, XiuChen & KaiSoo

Genre : Romance, Hurt comfort, GS

Lenght : Chapter

* * *

Happy Reading

.

.

.

Jika banyak orang yang mengatakan banyak teman itu adalah sebuah keharusan, sebenarnya gadis cantik yang sedang duduk manis di atas balkon rumah minimalisnya ini meng—iya—kan.

Banyak teman memiliki banyak pengetahuan, banyak teman tentu saja menambah wawasan.

Semakin banyak teman mereka akan semakin membuka lapangan luas untuk menggali informasi, baik di kehidupan bermasyarakat atau hanya dalam lingkungan pendidikan.

Luhan,

Sambil tersenyum terus memandangi layar ponselnya. Sejak 2 jam yang lalu, ia tak henti – hentinya tersenyum, bahkan sesekali pipinya merona.

Bukan tanpa alasan ia tersenyum saat menatap layar ponselnya, karena memang setiap hari saat Luhan memiliki waktu senggang inilah aktivitas yang selalu ia nanti.

Berkomunikasi dengan orang yang ia cintai,

Aktivitas yang selalu menjadi prioritasnya selama 3 tahun belakangan,

Oh Sehun.

Seseorang yang menjadi objek penuh dari 'prioritas' Luhan selama ini.

Oh Sehun adalah sosok yang selama 3 tahun menjadi kekuatan Luhan, penyemangat, sekaligus tujuan Luhan yang selalu rajin menyalakan ponselnya di pagi – pagi hari.

Hanya itu yang dapat mereka lakukan. Hanya itu yang dapat membuat mereka bisa berjalan hingga kurang lebih 36 bulan, 1095 hari, dan 26280 jam. Hanya itu yang dapat mereka lakukan saat Sehun tidak memiliki waktu untuk pulang.

Wajar saja bukan?

Oh Sehun berada di London, karena kuliahnya yang mau tak mau membuatnya tinggal. Sedangkan, Luhan. Tentu saja ia berada di Korea. Sudah 3 tahun ini mereka menjalani hubungan terpisah, yang kebanyakan orang menyebutnya dengan 'LDR' atau Long Distance Relationship.

Kebiasaan mengirim foto saat Luhan memasak, kebiasaan saat Luhan bangun, menjelang tidur atau sebaliknya Sehun yang hendak berangkat ke kampus, saat ia makan dan kegiatan manusia pada umumnya adalah keharusan bagi mereka. Harus dilakukan selama 24 jam per hari. Tak jarang mereka melakukan panggilan video agar langsung bertatap walau jarak terbentang jauh.

" _seharusnya kau ada disini bersamaku, cantik?"._

Luhan terkekeh, "aku merasa tidak begitu cantik lagi kau tahu Mr. Oh"

" _wae? Apa karena aku jarang memberimu ciuman sehingga bibirmu mengering?"_

"Seharusnya kau disini ya"

" _Apa kau sedang merindu?"_

"tidak—aku hanya ingin menendangmu"

" _hey kenapa kau jadi galak rusaku"._ Terdengar tawa Sehun yang membuat Luhan tersenyum tipis.

"Sehun berhenti tertawa"

" _hem..oke aku tidak"_

"kau akan semakin membuatku merindukanmu kau tahu"

" _ah jangan menangis sayang, aku tidak bisa melihatnya ({})"_

"cepatlah pulang saat musim dingin tiba, aku ingin bermain salju dengamu ya".

" _arraseo cantik, sekarang aku sudah mengantuk. Aku matikan ya, jaga kesehatanmu, dan ingat jangan nakal ya"_

"baiklah, aku mencintaimu sehun".

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **oOo Adore YOU oOo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seharusnya ruangan berdinding kaca berukuran hampir separuh lapangan bola voli yang dengan terang – terangan menyerap cahaya masuk sang matahari mampu menampung tiga manusia. Terlebih dengan tatanan dan arsitektur yang modis walau sederhana dan tersedia beberapa sofa didalamnya membuat siapa saja yang memasuki bisa duduk nyaman dan santai.

Tetapi tidak dengan dua orang yang salah satunya sudah menyumpahi seseorang disebelahnya yang dengan merdeka meletangkan sekujur tubuhnya di sofa berwarna softpink.

Ingin sekali memaki orang yang terlebih dulu mengambil alih daerah kekuasaannya.

"Sudahlah, hari ini kau kalah", ejek yang terlentang damai.

"Seharusnya aku tidak mengajakmu tadi", gerutu salah satunya.

Sementara seorang gadis cantik yang membawa beberapa camilan hanya tersenyum maklum melihat kedua tingkah laku dua orang yang dianggapnya special tersebut.

"Kau bisa duduk di sofa lain cantik", anjuran si gadis sambil meletakkan camilan di meja sebelah televisi besar di dalam ruangan yang tak lain adalah kamar miliknya.

"Lu, aku sangat menyukai sofa pink itu", iya mengerucutnya bibirnya lucu. Tetap kekeh dengan keinginannya.

"Hey Baek! Berhentilah merajuk, sangat tidak pantas dengan usia mu yang semakin menua"

"Ya! Ya! Apa kau bilang? Kau tidak melihat berapa usiamu hah?", yang merajuk berdiri dengan menunjuk manusia yang terlentang di sofa.

"Hey... aku tidak tahu bagaimana jadinya jika kalian tidak ada dalam hiduku", kali ini si gadis cantik berbicara.

"Kau? Apa maksudmu Lu?"

"Aku sangat menyayangi kalian", ia menghela napas.

"Kami juga sangat menyayangimu, Lu"

Baekhyun dan Minseok adalah sahabat Luhan.

Mereka memang baru saja mengenal sejak berada di tingkat perkuliahan. Namun karena ketiganya adalah tipikal seorang gadis yang sangat mencintai persahabatan, disinilah pada akhirnya mereka. Memutuskan untuk terus bersama melebih arti persahabatan, sudah seperti keluarga. Walau tak jarang banyak yang mengatakan mereka adalah geng, tetapi mereka selalu berhasil menjadi diri sendiri. Tidak pernah peduli dengan apa yang dikatakan orang terhadap mereka, hanya tau bagaimana cara membuat diri mereka bahagia.

"Sudahlah kau tak perlu memikirkan kejadian itu", Minseok berdiri dan memeluk sahabatnya, "Kau terlalu baik untuk mendapat takdir kejam ini cantik". Ia menenangkan sahabatnya.

"Ingatlah, kami selalu berjuang untukmu", Baekhyun mengacak asal rambut Luhan.

Sebuah kisah yang tak pernah Luhan bayangkan sebelumnya. Sebuah hal yang membuat hidupnya berubah 180o, Luhan yang berada di Kutub Utara bahkan merasa dirinya terlempar ke Benua Afrika. Kering, tandus, tak ada kelembapan, ibarat tanah yang baru saja mengalami kebakaran. Hidupnya dulu yang selalu berwarna dirasa hanya meninggalkan monochrome tak berarti.

Semua kejadian yang menimpanya pun harus membuat orang yang begitu mencintainya hampir bunuh diri. Membuat orang – orang terdekatnya hampir tak percaya dibuatnya. Membuat seluruh oksigen pun seakan enggan menembus kerongkongannya, bahkan sekedar mampir menyentuh paru – paru.

Luhan tak berdosa. Hanya saja, orang – orang yang berada di sekelilingnya tak begitu pasti mengetahui apa yang bisa – bisanya merubah hidup Luhan , bahkan separah ini. Hanya tersisa kisah yang secara tak langsung meninggalkan kebencian atau bahkan menyisakan beberapa orang yang mencintainya begitu dalam. Oh Sehun, kekasihnya. Baekhyun dan Minseok, kedua sahabatnya. Yang ia miliki.

* * *

 **Baru dapet inspirasi. Alhamdulillahnya dari kisah nyara.** **Enaknya di lanjut ga ya? :D**


End file.
